Star Wars: Shattered Galaxy
by lightmaster92
Summary: Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . .the Jedi are all but destroyed, the Emperor will fall, a new Sith will rise, and the Chosen One will lead the rebellion. Plz review something good, and not so bad.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Here I stand, between two crossroads: a path to the light, and one into the darkness. So much

runs through my head, I have to start from the beginning. Through my parents' death, and the chaos

within the era of the Clone Wars, I wonder what brings salvation and what brings destruction. Or does

it matter? I am born among the Force by reason unknown, and raised among the Jedi and their nature. A

society of peacekeepers who protect the galaxy from the dark-sided soldier known as the Sith. Given to

my first and only mentor, Shaak Ti. Trained on her world of Shili and various missions, she though me

everything about the Force, and how to use it for the better. Those times brought joy to me; my first

lightsaber, my first time levitating multiple objects, and my Trails of Knighthood.

That joy ended. In it's place, war. The Clone War began on Geonosis, and soon to spread across

the galaxy. The deaths took its toll on everyone, even me. The only surviving member of my family, my

brother, who I loved so much, perished during the waning days of the war. Devastated by this, feelings

instantly took over. It was in front of master's eyes I took out my anger on an innocent. A touch of

darkness entered me. My master, horrified by the sight. I felt lost and broken. To my only resort,

someone called out to me; someone in the dark. His face came to be the generous Chancellor

Palpatine, who showed me the choice of gaining more justice than that of the Jedi, and to even to

subdue them completely. The revealed truth of his guise, led me to believe the Jedi were at fault for the

war; their numbers spread across the galaxy, their existence in which increased the war, and their

attempt to overthrow the Senate. It became clear.

Even more, now that I am witnessing it for myself. The Chancellor, lying on the edge of death.

Master Windu, preparing to strike him down. The glow of my green lightsaber, caught his eye, but

came too late. I acted with anger, hatred, and desperation. It was then, that I began to show my true

power as lightning overcame him, and suddenly killed him. Overwhelmed in my actions, I ultimately

pledged my allegiance to my new master, and thus became known as Darth Xion.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A new face. A new path. A new power. I have taken matter into my own hands, as I give my allegiance to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Posing as Palpatine to the entire galaxy, he revealed himself to me for help in his plans to control the galaxy for the better. Failed by Anakin Skywalker to help save his wife, Padame, Skywalker turned him over, which led to Windu's death. In haste of countering the Jedi, I launched an attack in the Jedi Temple to their surprise by my new Master's command.

Operation: Knightfall had begun. Not simply here, but throughout the galaxy. Sidious, by way of the clones, executed Order 66. It was a secret command given to the clone troopers to fire upon their generals for their rebellion. I stormed the Temple with 501st legion and brought on the onslaught. One-by-one I watched them fall, either by my blade or by the blaster of a trooper. I felt a growing power raising within me, and the approach of an old friend.

"I can't believe you would betray us." said my former master, Shaak Ti. "I though you were better than this, Tali."

"Tali. . .is gone, Master." I corrected, as I raised my lightsaber. "I am Darth Xion."

Commanding the squad around me to attack, the clones fired upon her. Shaak Ti blocked the blaster fire, charged and slew all five of the clones.

"Your forces are useless against me, young one." she said.

"Hmph! You never really saw my true power, only to keep me in the dark; you and the Council!" I shouted back, igniting my lightsaber. "As if my brother's death meant nothing to your Padawan!"

"You lost track of yourself. You swore to the Code, and the duty of destroying the Sith. Instead, you will be destroyed with them."

"I'd like to see you try. . .Master."

The lightsabers clashed, sparks flew, and the duel between master and student had began. Shaak Ti, the Tortuga Jedi Master, entered gracefully with the Ataru form, swarming Xion with strikes towards her, although Xion blocked her attacks and easily countered with the Djem So form. Ti continued this to push Xion back a couple of feet within the mind hall of the temple. Quickly, Xion switched to Form VII, to flank her with a powerful spinning blow. Shaak Ti and Xion locked blades and pushed each other back.

"You've become more imaginative. Even as a Dark Jedi." Shaak Ti stated.

"Just as cunning as you are, Master." Xion said in a comeback.

Xion charged with a critical swing, yet Shaak Ti simply deflected the attack, and Force Pushed Xion near the recently made debris. Keeping her balance, Xion meet Ti's blue blade with her green, locking them face-to-face. The two warriors looked each other in the eye. Releasing, Shaak Ti went into Makashi and Xion the same. Their sabers sparked together repeatedly, as they both stood stationary. Shaak Ti broke loose from the clash when Xion tore pieces of her outer robes.

She jumped high up to a balcony, to avoid Xion's swing. As she watched her master take off, a couple of clones backed her up.

"Lady Xion, do you need an assist?" the captain asked, readying his men.

"No, Captain. Leave her two me. Kill any other Jedi breathing. Report if you have any trouble." Xion ordered, as she leaped to the higher level to continue the struggle.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4

Xion slid to a halt. As she figured, Shaak Ti led her to the Jedi Trails Chamber. The room carried a high ceiling that was dimly lit, and on the floor the statues of Jedi Masters surrounded the chamber. Walking inside, Xion fell her eyes on Shaak Ti, who stood in the center of the chamber, glancing all over the unscathed area.

"Being here reminds me the time you took part in these trails, Tali." said Shaak Ti, as she turned to face Xion. "You fought almost like I did. I sensed a power in you that rivaled Skywalker and Windu. Maybe even Yoda, himself."

"Yet, you held me back. Kept me from using that power." Xion pointed out. "It was your jealousy, or your fear of me being too strong which made the Council ready to exile me."

"That's not true!" Shaak Ti snapped. "I should have been there more for you when your brother died. I blame myself, Tali. I didn't see the fear and damage of you being alone did to you.

"Alas, you admit to leaving me when I needed you the most." Xion declared, as she pointed. "Attempted assassination on the Chancellor, allowing my brother to die when caught up in your own crossfire. I may have let my emotions of my brother control me for the moment, but you Jedi and this war have gone on far enough." Xion activated her lightsaber, and took the readied stance. "It's time I brought justice to this galaxy. To you and the Separatists, and every Jedi!" Shaak Ti raised her lightsaber to block the quick rush of Xion's striking attack.

"Then. . .I will do what I must!" Shaak Ti declared.

"You will try."

The two pushed back two yards away. Xion grappled a nearby statue with the Force, broke it from its stand, and hurled it towards Shaak Ti. Ti flipped over the statue towards Xion, extracting another lightsaber she picked from a fallen Jedi. Now wielding two blue lightsabers, she executed her Niman technique, by slamming them into the ground. Using the Force, Shaak Ti sent a shockwave from the sabers and to the ground. The shockwave made Xion lose her balance in the unexpected move. On her back, Xion noticed Shaak Ti preparing a finishing blow. She quickly role backwards out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, as the Togruta landed on the floor and kicked Xion back. Xion landed on her feet, and reached her hand out. Instantly, a burst of lightning fired from her finger tips. Shaak Ti blocked the burst using the lightsabers.

"I simply wonder how long you've been tainted to learn that." Shaak Ti noticed.

"I'm not the slow learning." Xion stated, engulfed her left hand with another charge of lightning. "I've learned a trick or two."

Shaak Ti took a defensive stance, ready to deflect the lightning strike. Xion putting away her saber, continued to infuse her left hand with both Sith Lightning and screening it with raw Force energy. Thrusting her hand at Shaak Ti, a blast of lightning surrounded in a fusing lay of Force energy, was released. A surprised Shaak Ti, stood stunned upon witnessing the powerful cannon-like attack. Regaining herself, she barely moved out of the way in time, as the blast grazed her left arm. Losing the second lightsaber, Shaak Ti felt to the ground, wounded by the unexpected attack.

Xion walked up to Shaak Ti, who tried to defend herself with her lightsaber while still on the ground. With a quick swing, Xion knocked the weapon out of Ti's hand. Looking up at her adversary, her former student, her friend, Shaak Ti saw a crooked smile upon Xion's face. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now red like the blooded sky. Waving her dark blonde hair from her face, Xion raised her lightsaber up for the final strike.

"This is the end for you, my master." Xion proclaimed.

"Not today!" said an unexpected voice.

Without having time to turn around, Xion felt a massive force throw her forward. Her lightsaber flew from her hand, as she flew into one of the chamber's statues. A cloud of dust arose from the impact as the statues fell over from the impact.

"Anakin. . ." Xion whispered, as she started to regain herself.

Awakening from the throw, she felt her head throb for a moment and a noisy beeping sound. Realizing it was her holoprojector, she quickly answered it, as an image of the 501st Legion captain.

"What is it?" she responded angrily.

"My Lady, two Jedi are trying to escape from the west tower!" the Captain reported.

Instantly running through the temple, Xion made her way up to the high tower. Force pushing the doors out with a powerful blast, Xion arrived too late. Upon arriving out of the temple, Xion witnessed a commandeered gunship harbored at the end, as well as Shaak Ti and Anakin Skywalker running to board the craft. Unknown of the pilot, Xion simply stared at Shaak Ti, who happened to glanced back. At that moment, upon seeing eye-to-eye, Shaak Ti noticed a tear rolling down Xion's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_19 BBY, a time of remembrance. The end of the Clone Wars, the dissolving of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, The Jedi Revolt, The Great Jedi Purge, and the birth of the first Galactic Empire. All a series of events leading down to this moment in time. Chancellor Palpatine, now the Emperor of the galaxy, rules with nearly absolute power. To hold this power, the Emperor had to rid his New Order f his enemies. Mainly, the Jedi. With his new apprentice, Darth Xion, by his side, the Emperor planned to spread his power throughout the galaxy. Thus the hunt for the Jedi began. . ._

The bulkhead boors slid open horizontally. What was once a Republic ship, came to be an Imperial vessel. Who was once a Jedi, is now a Sith, as Xion entered onto the bridge. Fashioned with black clothing; featuring a tight low-collared white garment that covered mainly her upper body except her arms, covered by a long hooded cortosis-weaved coat bearing only one long sleeve, a black leather glove on the sleeveless hand, followed by a utility belt, above fit pants, and a pair of leather heeled boots. Xion's blonde hair was shorter, and put into a small ponytail at the top of her head.

Walking out on the bridge of the Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught, Xion approached the forward glass panels. Gazing out onto the stars of the deep space, she looked towards the planet, Cophrigin V.

"It is hard to believe that there are some many Jedi in this galaxy." Xion noted to her personal assistant, who came up beside her. "A lot did survive the start of the purge. How long was it been now, Miss Eclipse?" she asked.

"Nearly 19 years, my Lady." said Juno Eclipse, Imperial pilot, and close assistant to the Dark Lady.

"Yes. An`ya Kuro, a maverick Jedi. She knew her fate, and yet still fought." Xion noted, admiring the Jedi's spirit.

"The Dark Woman. . ." Juno whispered. "This whole Force thing still has me confused in its concept." she asked, looking up at Xion.

Xion simply laughed. "My dear Juno, you simply can't understand what you can not do." she said, patting her on the shoulder.

Juno raised an eyebrow, but just nodded. "Alright then. . .Anyway, where to now?" she asked.

Xion turned and started walking. "We simply wait for the Emperor's Hands to find another. I've already informed the Emperor of our victory." she said, leaving the bridge.

AS the bulkhead doors closed behind her, Xion found herself alone within the corridor at the moment. Standing there, she thought of how she didn't killed the most important of the Jedi: her master Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-wan Kenobi. Even the Emperor himself failed to do away with the Grand Master Yoda. With so much happening, Xion figured about the future. The one thing on her mind being that of the Jedi's prophecy of the Chosen One, the one who'd bring balance to the Force. Such a promising title belonged to Skywalker. Immediately, Xion thought of her master, failing to completely eradicate the Jedi as well. To action take action, as the Empire's enemies began to form together. Not only the last of the Jedi, but also those attempting to rebel against the Empire.

"There must be something, the Emperor is planning. He couldn't just let Skywalker live, knowing his destiny is to destroy him. Besides, the only other possible candidate of being the Chosen One was. . ." Xion stopped in mid-thought, and continued through the corridors.

Coming near her private chambers, Xion stopped once again. Her left hand slowly reached for her lightsaber, as a sense of the Force warned her of something close by. Suddenly, falling from the shadows of the corridors from above, a Zabrak female attacked Xion from above. The Dark Lady quickly reacted by activating her lightsaber, now with a red blade, to block the oncoming attack. Her attacked also had red lightsabers, but were twin guard shotos. Holding the attacker above her in the air, Xion threw her off, and the girl landed safely on her feet before taking a readying stance to strike again.

"Your hate is raging, Padawan." Xion noted. "I like it."

"You Sith!" the girl shouted, as she charged at Xion.

Easily blocked the girl's attacks, leaped backwards once she had the chance, and discharged a lightning blast. A simple five second hit was all need to bring the Zabrak girl to her knees. As the surprise attack quickly ended, Xion approached the Jedi.

"Tell me, who are you?" she asked.

The girl raised herself up to look Xion in the eye. "Maris Brood. I seek revenge against you. You killed my master." the Zabrak girl stated.

"So many Jedi were lost. I lose count." Xion pointed her saber at Maris' face. "You'll be the next one I misplace." she said, preparing to make the final blow.

"No! Please!" Maris pleaded.

"Hmm?" Xion tilted her head, and halted her killing.

"Let me help you, please. I have nowhere else to go." she explained. "I tried hard to find you, in hopes to seek revenge. I am nothing. But allow me to learn under you. I don't fear the dark side." she inquired, prostrating her before the Sith.

There was a long pause between them. Maris kept her head down to the floor, unable to look her in the eye.

"No." Xion answered raising her lightsaber once again. Before she could, make the kill, someone distracted her.

"Xion?" Juno's voice called.

Standing at the other end of the corridor, Juno stood shocked at the current situation. Speedily, making her move, Maris drew one of her sabers and lashed out, striking Xion across the shoulder. AS she flinched, Maris Force Pushed Xion back a couple of feet, and used stealth to disappear from sight. Without a visual, both Xion and Juno were at a standstill, but not for long. As Juno reached for her blaster, a red lightsaber ignited directly in front of her face. Unable to move freely, Juno found herself captured by Maris with the blade at her throat. Xion suddenly seemed shocked, as she noticed what had occurred.

"Listen, Sith. I will leave this ship alive. But don't follow me, or else your captain ends up without a head." Maris threatened, as Juno Tried to keep her face away from the red blade.

Xion looked on at Maris, who waited for her to move. Juno figured she just dead, knowing Xion's lack of pity on those lower in rank. Maris grinned in her succession, as she started to move farther away. But as she did, Maris' eyes caught sight of a flying object. Completely unaware of her surroundings, she didn't notice Juno's blaster being pointed at her in mid-air. Late for a reaction, the blaster fired with a flick of Xion's finger. The blaster bolt fired and shot Maris in her left sword arm, disarming her.

Juno quickly fought back and elbowed Maris in her abdomen. Fallen to her knees again, Maris ached in pain. After collecting herself, Juno stood beside Xion, who approached the down Jedi.

"I know it was in your treacherous way to turn on me, Brood. You simply wish to kill me, not to become a link by my side. You are lost in your know hatred." she explained, ending the confrontation. "Juno, notify security to dump the body out." Xion commanded.

Juno nodded, as Xion walked by. Hesitating on a thought, Juno called out.

"Lady Xion!"

Xion simply stopped to turn with a concerned expression crowding her facial expression.

**Want to see what this new Sith looks like? Follow my link. **

**.com/art/Darth-Xion-Sketch-2-299757317 **


End file.
